


Opinionismo aggressivo

by Geilie



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Gen, This Is STUPID
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La verità è che quella particolare voce della Guida era tanto piena di insulti ed è stata censurata a tal punto, che ora consiste in un unico laconico suggerimento: non mettete mai una spada tra le pieghe del vostro asciugamano.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinionismo aggressivo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night del 05/04/13, organizzata per celebrare l'EFP-compleanno di [Charme](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=97214) e il compleanno (quello vero) di [Rowena](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1880) e [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785). Pacchetti di Charme.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO ARCO E FRECCE + CORPETTO DI CUOIO_  
>  Fandom: BONUS = Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti  
> Personaggio: Asciugamano  
> Prompt: "Una spada è un apostrofo nero tra le parole "T'AMMAZZO"." - Utente random ElfoLadro

**Opinionismo aggressivo**  
 _195 parole - non betata; ironica, in un certo senso introspettiva (perché, insomma, poveri asciugamani!) e volutamente contorta: ho tentato di imitare lo stile dei libri il più possibile e questo è il risultato._  
   
L’autostoppista avveduto e il suo asciugamano sono due entità inseparabili.  
L’autostoppista non avveduto e il suo asciugamano d _ovrebbero essere_  due entità inseparabili.  
La Guida pone l’accento sul fatto che un asciugamano sia per l’autostoppista un oggetto di incredibile utilità, spesso salvavita e dalle innumerevoli applicazioni pratiche. Se non accenna neanche lontanamente all’opinione che di tutto ciò possono avere gli asciugamani, non è perché nessuno si è mai preoccupato di chiedere il loro parere in merito. La verità è che quella particolare voce della Guida era tanto piena di insulti ed è stata censurata a tal punto, che ora consiste in un unico laconico suggerimento: non mettete mai una spada tra le pieghe del vostro asciugamano.  
Non sarebbe saggio avvolgere un’arma da taglio nel vostro asciugamano da viaggio neanche se una spada non fosse, come qualcuno una volta disse, “un apostrofo nero tra le parole T’AMMAZZO”. Poiché lo è, però, e poiché se provaste a chiedere all’asciugamano di Arthur Dent o di Ford Prefect, ad esempio, cosa ne pensi della vita, dell’universo e di tutto quanto, ci sarebbero discrete possibilità di sentirvi rispondere qualcosa sulle linee di “MUORI!”, l’indicazione della Guida assume un valore assai pregnante.


End file.
